Lapsus
by Virginie31
Summary: Cette histoire aurait pu se passer au cours de la saison trois. Quelques spoilers, donc. Castle et Kate continuent à se tourner autour alors que divers événements sont propices à un rapprochement.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (bonsoir, étant donné l'heure...).**

**Voici la première partie d'une fanfiction qui devrait en comporter deux, voire trois.**

**Je sais bien que j'avais dit que mon rythme d'écriture augmenterait avec les vacances, mais je n'arrive pas à finaliser les histoires que j'écris. En fait, j'ai trois idées qui me viennent en même temps, chaque idée me parait meilleure que l'autre, et ce qui en résulte est proche du vide intersidéral !**

**Bref... je suis tout de même arrivée à écrire cette première partie, et un bon morceau de la deuxième. Il s'agit en fait de la réunion de plusieurs courtes histoires dont j'ai eu l'idée... J'espère que je suis parvenue à en faire un tout cohérent. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**_Je viens de réaliser avec effroi que les points-virgule n'étaient pas nécessairement pris en compte. Or, j'en utilise un certain nombre dans mes fics. J'ai corrigé ce manque dans celle-ci, mais je pense que certaines phrases de mes autres histoires devaient paraître particulièrement longues et parfois mal construites à cause de ce manque !_  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Il n'avait fallu qu'une minute à Josh pour que huit mois de profonde conviction ne s'effondrent.

A neuf heures, cinq minutes et deux secondes, il était dans l'ascenseur du commissariat. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres à l'idée de l'immense surprise que ce serait pour elle de le voir ici, un jour de semaine.

A neuf heures, cinq minutes et six secondes, son sourire s'élargit et une étincelle apparut dans ses yeux : à peine les portes de l'appareil s'étaient-elles ouvertes qu'il l'avait vue, debout devant le tableau blanc. Il avait soupiré d'aise en admirant sa silhouette, et il avait esquissé un pas vers elle.

Mais au même moment, Richard Castle était entré dans son champ de vision et c'est à cet instant précis que la minute fatidique commença à s'égrener. Durant ces soixante secondes qui durèrent pour lui une éternité, il réalisa que tout ce en quoi il avait cru ces derniers temps reposait sur des fondations plus que fragiles.

Il y eut d'abord l'épisode du café que Castle tendit à Kate. Josh vit leurs doigts se frôler et il fut paralysé devant le sourire qu'elle lui offrit en échange de la tasse. Un sourire bien trop lumineux, bien trop appuyé et bien trop franc.

Puis il y eut l'épisode de la chaise ; Kate s'était assise à son bureau et Castle s'était installé sur le siège qui lui faisait face. Ils discutaient – de l'affaire, sûrement – mais leurs regards et leur façon d'être témoignaient d'une relation bien plus intime qu'un simple partenariat. Lui était penché vers elle, comme pour en être plus proche ; elle jouait avec ses cheveux, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et surtout, _surtout_, elle plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de l'écrivain.

Cet épisode déboucha presque naturellement sur celui de la connexion mentale. Josh sursauta presque lorsqu'il les vit bondir de leur chaise au même moment et s'écrier en cœur : « Je sais qui est le coupable ! ». Il fut ensuite le triste témoin de leur regard complice et de leur échange si minutieusement synchrone, au cours duquel l'un finissait les phrases de l'autre, comme si leurs esprits ne faisaient qu'un. Il observa particulièrement leur rapprochement physique, leurs respirations saccadées et ce regard qu'ils échangeaient et que rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler.

Josh ressentit une tristesse immense. Pris d'un dernier sursaut d'espoir, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kate. Il la vit décliner son appel et replonger instantanément son regard dans celui de Castle, qui lui parlait.

Et la minute prit fin, emportant avec elle son histoire avec Kate. Devant ce triste constat, il décida de ne plus souffrir davantage et tourna les talons.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Kate Beckett rentra chez elle, elle fut étonnée d'apercevoir la silhouette de Josh dans la pénombre du salon. La détective en elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose le perturbait. Elle pouvait voir son corps voûté, et elle devina qu'il avait posé son menton sur ses mains. Il devait aussi fixer un point invisible. C'est toujours ce qu'il faisait après avoir perdu un patient. Il se mettait en position de prière ; elle ne savait pas s'il priait réellement, mais en tous cas, il se recueillait. Elle était persuadée que dans ces moments, il se repassait mentalement le film de l'opération pour essayer de comprendre comment elle avait pu échouer, et surtout, comment faire pour ne pas reproduire cette erreur.

Elle alluma le plafonnier et s'approcha de lui.

- Dure journée ?

- Je te quitte, dit-il simplement.

La réponse de Josh lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

- Pardon ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Il était calme, mais elle détecta une profonde douleur dans ses yeux.

- C'est suffisamment difficile à dire la première fois ; ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

Kate posa la main sur le bras du chirurgien.

- Josh... murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime, Kate, mais il faut que l'on arrête de se voiler la face.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, le regard fixe. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il reprit, toujours aussi calmement.

- Nous sommes déjà allés trop loin ; nous avons donné trop de deuxièmes chances à cette relation.

Elle était désemparée ; elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu motiver Josh. Il couvrit la main de Kate avec la sienne, et elle réalisa que ce mouvement n'avait plus rien d'intime ; il était simplement amical.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose ?

Josh secoua doucement la tête.

- Non. Enfin...si. Mais pas volontairement.

Il fit une pause.

- Je t'ai vue avec Castle aujourd'hui.

Kate fronça les sourcils et tenta de se remémorer un moment que Josh aurait pu surprendre et mal interpréter, mMais elle ne trouva rien ; la journée avait été ordinaire. Alors, elle se contenta de répéter :

- Tu m'as vue avec Castle ?

Josh ferma les yeux avec force et prit une profonde inspiration ; elle se sentit coupable de le faire souffrir.

- Je suis passé ce matin, au moment où il t'apportait un café.

- Josh, le coupa-t-elle, si tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose qui a pu te faire penser qu'il y a quelque chose entre Castle et moi, je t'assure que...

Elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit se lever.

- Quoi que tu dises, Kate, ça n'enlèvera pas ce que j'ai vu. Quand il est à tes côtés, tu rayonnes comme jamais. Il te fait sourire en permanence ; tu lui offres constamment des sourires que j'ai du mal à obtenir ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous...

- Josh... c'est toi, mon petit ami...

Il la regard tristement.

- Je suis peut-être ton petit ami, mais lui, c'est l'homme que tu aimes.

Elle ne répondit pas ; elle savait que c'était vrai. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues ; elle ne voulait pas laisser Josh partir, parce qu'alors, elle n'aurait plus nulle part où se cacher.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Je ne suis simplement pas le bon...

Il se dirigea vers la porte, un sac sur l'épaule. Avant de la franchir, il murmura :

- Sois heureuse, Kate.

oOoOoOo 

« Une fine gelée recouvrait leur peau. Le froid avait eu raison de leurs dernières forces et dans le fol espoir de contenir le peu de chaleur corporelle qui leur restait, Jameson Rook s'était assis et avait pris Nikki dans ses bras. Elle tremblait ; Jameson ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, et il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que son calvaire se termine. Il sentait que son cerveau s'engourdissait de plus en plus, à l'instar de ses membres. Au moment où il sentit sa partenaire le quitter, il murmura : « Je vous aime, Kate »...

Gina s'interrompit et fixa Castle. Ce dernier la regardait sans comprendre ; elle l'avait appelé à l'aube et lui avait ordonné de passer la voir sur-le-champ. A peine était-il arrivé qu'elle avait commencé à lui lire un extrait de son dernier roman en arpentant le bureau de long en large. S'il l'avait trouvée en colère au téléphone, il avait rapidement constaté que ce n'était rien face à ce qui l'attendait une fois dans le bureau.

Il haussa les épaules et écarta les mains.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème...

- Kate ! hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi « Kate » ? Qu'est-ce que Beckett vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Gina prit une profonde inspiration.

- Richard, chéri. Peux-tu me rappeler le prénom de ton héroïne ?

De plus en plus perdu, Castle murmura :

- Nikki...

- Bien, on avance ! Et y a-t-il le moindre personnage féminin répondant au prénom de Kate dans ton livre ?

Il prit un temps de réflexion exagéré avant de répondre négativement.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ce prénom figure dans ton roman ? explosa Gina en plaquant le manuscrit sur son bureau.

- Ecoute, Gina, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, alors...

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste et se saisit d'une feuille de papier.

- Page 3 : « Jameson apporta un café noir à _Kate_ » ; page 13 : « le sourire de _Kate_ en disait long » ; page 27 : « Il n'avait jamais vu _Kate_ aussi rayonnante ». Tu en as assez, ou je continue ?

Castle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, j'ai peut-être utilisé ce prénom par mégarde une ou deux fois, mais...

- Une ou deux fois ? le coupa-t-elle. _Une ou deux fois ?_ Il y a quatre-vingt-onze occurrences, Richard, _quatre-vingt-onze_ ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça nous coûte ?

Castle n'écoutait plus vraiment. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, il avait glissé Beckett dans son dernier roman sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait pourtant relu son manuscrit plusieurs fois.

- Richard, tu m'écoutes ?

La voix haut perchée de son ex-femme le tira de ses pensées.

- Ce n'est jamais qu'un nom à remplacer. Il y a une fonction pour ça dans...

- Je _connais_ cette fonction, Richard, répondit-elle sèchement. Le problème n'est pas là. Je paye des relecteurs pour pister les erreurs de langue, et non pour qu'ils me fassent remarquer que l'auteur du livre lui-même change le prénom de son héroïne une fois sur deux ! Tu imagines la publicité que ça nous fait ? Non mais tu _imagines_ ? Les gens parlent, Richard, et une fois que le roman sera publié, les relecteurs ne seront plus liés par des clauses de confidentialité...

Gina continua à monologuer ainsi un long moment. Et pendant tout ce temps, une seule idée monopolisait l'esprit de l'écrivain : il en avait donné un exemplaire à Beckett. Si elle le lisait, il était mort. 

oOoOoOo 

C'est un écrivain nerveux qui franchit les portes de l'ascenseur. Il vit la détective assise à son bureau, le regard fixé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il s'autorisa quelques secondes de contemplation, dont il fut vite tiré par Ryan et Esposito.

- Alors, Castle, elle est pour bientôt cette soirée de lancement ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et s'avança vers Kate qui avait levé la tête et lui souriait.

- Oh eh bien... ce n'est plus l'affaire que de quelques jours. On a pris du retard sur... l'édition.

Il s'assit, alors que Ryan et Esposito s'éloignaient. Kate avait reporté son attention sur le rapport qu'elle était en train de taper. Castle réfléchissait ; il voulait savoir si elle avait lu le manuscrit. A bien y réfléchir, si tel avait été le cas, il en aurait sans doute entendu parler. Or, jusqu'à présent, rien dans son attitude ne laissait penser que c'était le cas. Il savait aussi que le fait d'aborder la question directement n'aurait fait qu'aiguiser la curiosité de la détective. Il décida donc de jouer la carte de l'auteur en mal de reconnaissance.

Le coude sur le bureau, il cala son visage sur sa main et se mit à l'observer. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à la détective pour relever la tête, glisser un regard en coin à l'écrivain, tourner franchement la tête et lui demander :

- Quoi ?

Il lui sourit mystérieusement, dans le seul but de la mettre mal-à-l'aise. Elle eut un sourire gêné qui la fit repenser aux paroles de Josh, mais elle se reprit vite.

- Castle, un problème ?

Il ne changea pas de position, continuant de la fixer avec intérêt, et répondit :

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle haussa les sourcils. Ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, elle dit, hésitante :

- Hum... Je pense toujours que Max Prichett a tué sa voisine parce qu'il la soupçonnait de vouloir nuire à son mariage...

Castle eut un petit sourire, presque timide.

- Je parlais de mon manuscrit.

- Oh !

L'exclamation de surprise fut immédiatement suivie d'un balbutiement gêné.

- Oh... le... oui, le manuscrit... 

Un souffle de panique envahit Castle. Son air gêné, son hésitation... Elle l'avait lu, il en était sûr. Il se recula dans sa chaise ; il devait continuer à faire comme s'il parlait du manuscrit en général, et non des « détails » qui s'y étaient glissés. Il soupira exagérément.

- Vous n'avez pas aimé, c'est ça ? Je le savais... Il n'est pas aussi bon que les autres. Je vais de ce pas appeler Gina pour lui dire d'annuler le tirage et...

- Castle ! l'interrompit-elle en posant la main sur son bras.

Le regard de l'écrivain passa de la main de Beckett à son visage, puis se posa de nouveau sur sa main.

- Je ne l'ai pas commencé. Castle, je suis vraiment navrée, mais on a eu cette affaire et...

Il lui sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Beckett, qui était toujours sur son bras.

- Non, ça va Beckett. Je ne vous reproche rien. Simplement, quand vous l'aurez lu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Votre avis est celui qui m'importe le plus.

Elle lui sourit en retour, touchée.

- C'est promis.

Elle sembla remarquer pour la première fois la position de leurs mains et un frisson la parcourut ; Josh ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet, même dans des moments plus intimes . Elle se dégagea rapidement, à regrets.

Castle respirait mieux à présent. Elle n'avait pas lu le manuscrit. Il lui fallait parvenir à le subtiliser et à le remplacer le plus vite possible. Il repoussa dans un coin de son cerveau ses préoccupations égoïstes lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point sa partenaire semblait soucieuse ; son regard était fixe, elle avait froncé les sourcils et elle se mordillait le pouce.

- Quelque chose vous contrarie ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées et avisa le café qu'il lui avait immanquablement apporté. Elle prit le gobelet entre ses mains et sembla se livrer à un combat mental pour savoir quoi répondre. Elle but une longue gorgée et dit simplement :

- Josh est parti.

Castle hocha la tête. Elle précisa :

- Définitivement.

Kate observa avec un certain plaisir l'air songeur qu'affecta Castle, et le léger sourire qui apparut sur son visage.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha.

- Beckett ! … D'accord, on arrive.

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de café, se leva et indiqua à Castle que Lanie les attendait en bas. 

oOoOoOo 

- Tu as nouveau sur la cause de la mort ?

Castle intervint avant que le médecin légiste ne puisse réagir.

- Du nouveau sur la cause de la mort ? Mais... ce ne sont pas les blessures à l'arme blanche qui l'ont tué ?

Beckett et Castle avaient rejoint Lanie autour de la table d'autopsie. La veille, Kyle Beckmann avait été retrouvé mort dans la salle de réunion de son entreprise. Quarante coups de couteau avaient été dénombrés sur le corps de la victime. L'acharnement évident avait tout de suite fait penser à un crime passionnel, mais aucun piste n'était à écarter.

- Je vais vous surprendre, mais... non !

Castle et Beckett ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Lanie reprit.

- Ces blessures ont bien été infligées de son vivant, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a tué. J'ai été étonnée, étant donné le nombre de coups qu'il a reçus, de ne pas trouver une seule marque de blessure défensive. Alors je me suis intéressée de plus près aux tests sanguins. Il est en fait mort empoisonné.

- Vous savez avec quoi ?

Lanie fixa Castle, un sourcil levé.

- Je suis payée pour déterminer la cause de la mort des gens, vous savez...

Elle reporta son attention sur Kate qui tentait de dissimuler le sourire que l'air enfantin de Castle venait de faire naître.

- Il semblerait que monsieur Beckmann ait ingéré une forte dose de curare, ce qui a provoqué une paralysie respiratoire.

Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux de Castle.

- Brillant !

Devant le regard des deux femmes, il se reprit.

- L'assassin a utilisé ce puissant anesthésiant de façon à immobiliser sa victime le temps de lui asséner les quarante coups de couteau !

Beckett fronça les sourcils.

- Ça n'a pas de sens ; pourquoi prendre la peine d'empoisonner quelqu'un pour ensuite le poignarder ?

Elle fit une pause, pensive. Puis elle reprit la parole:

- Bon, merci Lanie, tiens-nous au courant si tu trouves autre chose...

Elle commença à quitter la morgue mais elle remarqua que Castle ne la suivait pas. Il faisait semblant de s'intéresser de près aux outils utilisés par Lanie.

- Castle, vous venez ?

Il leva la tête et bredouilla :

- Je… je vous rejoins. J'ai besoin d'approfondir mes connaissances sur la médecine légale pour mon prochain roman.

Kate le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, se retourna et sortit de la morgue. Castle se rua alors vers Lanie, qui était en train de compléter un dossier.

- Est-ce qu'elle l'a lu ?

Lanie releva la tête et haussa les sourcils.

- Mon manuscrit, est-ce qu'elle l'a lu ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lanie.

- Castle, on parle de Kate. Elle aimera forcément ce roman !

Le visage de l'écrivain trahissait une gêne évidente. Le sourire de Lanie passa de sympathique à sournois. Elle se détourna complètement de son dossier et regarda Castle.

- Oh... à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose que j'ignore...

Il soupira.

- Quelque chose de croustillant ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Voyons voir, vous avez déjà écrit des scènes torrides entre Nikki et Jameson, alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus gênant pour...

Elle s'arrêta net, la bouche ouverte, et le fixa.

- Ça ne concerne pas Nikki, n'est-ce pas ? Ça concerne directement Kate...

Castle grimaça. Lanie eut pitié de lui.

- Je ne sais pas si elle l'a lu. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, en tous cas... Mais si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de trouver une solution, parce que si elle découvre ce que vous cachez – et quoi que ce soit, elle trouvera – je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants !**

**Voici la deuxième partie, plus courte... La dernière partie devrait être plus longue, mais il faut encore que je la peaufine...**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo 

Appuyée contre la bibliothèque, Alexis haussait les sourcils devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Son père, apparemment impatient, était accroupi devant l'imprimante, les yeux à hauteur du bac de sortie. Il réceptionnait précautionneusement chaque feuille puis il se levait, l'accrochait pour qu'elle sèche, et répétait l'opération.

Ici et là, d'autres feuilles étaient méticuleusement triées par paquets.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Tu as renvoyé Gina et tu es obligé d'imprimer toi-même les exemplaires de ton futur roman...

Une pince à linge dans la bouche, Castle adressa sourire ironique à sa fille. Il accrocha une feuille fraîchement imprimée, en décrocha quatre qu'il déposa sur une pile déjà conséquente, et se tourna vers Alexis.

- C'est pour Beckett. Gina m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'il y avait des coquilles dans la version que je lui ai donnée, alors...

Alexis plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air soupçonneux.

- Quel genre de coquilles ?

Castle fit un vague geste de la main.

- Oh, tu sais, des noms qui changent.

- Des noms qui changent ?

- De rue... Des noms de rue ! Je n'ai pas fait attention et je n'ai pas gardé le même nom pour les rues. Tu sais ce que c'est... une fois tu écris que ça se passe à l'angle de la vingt-quatrième, et dans le chapitre suivant, tu écris que ça se passe sur Broadway Avenue. Et tu connais Beckett, si ce n'est pas cohérent...

Il roula les yeux, l'air faussement excédé. Alexis conservait son air soupçonneux.

- Et ce n'est pas à l'éditeur de corriger ça ?

- Oui... tu as raison...mais... Beckett est une telle fan qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre aussi longtemps !

Castle était clairement à la recherche d'une bouée de sauvetage. Pour un écrivain, il trouvait qu'il manquait cruellement d'imagination. Il faut dire que son cerveau était épuisé. Il avait passé deux heures à corriger son texte grâce à la fonction « rechercher et remplacer » de son éditeur de texte. Il avait bien trouvé et remplacé sur-le-champ les quatre-vingt-onze occurrences du prénom, mais comme cette histoire le rendait paranoïaque, il avait ensuite passé du temps à relire un à un les passages du livre susceptibles de contenir le prénom de Kate. Il n'avait évidemment rien trouvé.

Alexis n'était visiblement pas convaincue, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête.

- Bon eh bien... si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, je sors. Ash m'emmène voir un film.

Castle soupira, soulagé que l'interrogatoire prenne fin et fit un sourire à sa fille.

- Non, c'est bon. Passe une bonne soirée ma chérie.

Alexis parcourut une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard. Devant les tas de feuilles, un sourire moqueur naquit sur son visage.

- Merci... mais je ne sais pas si elle sera aussi excitante que la tienne...

Son père grimaça alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

oOoOoOo 

Elle lui avait menti. Kate Beckett avait menti à Richard Castle en prétextant ne pas avoir lu son manuscrit.

Délibérément.

Cette pensée ne la réjouissait pas, mais le fait de dire la vérité était si embarrassant !

Elle avait depuis longtemps accepté qu'il mette des détails de leur relation dans ses romans. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il l'avait mise _elle_ dans le roman.

Allongée dans son bain, elle parcourait le manuscrit que l'écrivain lui avait donné. La veille, après le départ de Josh, elle avait plus que jamais eu envie de lire un livre écrit par Castle. Elle avait alors repensé au manuscrit qu'il lui avait donné une semaine auparavant, et elle s'était confortablement installée sur son canapé.

La première fois qu'elle avait lu son prénom, elle avait simplement pensé à une erreur qu'elle lui signalerait dès qu'elle le verrait. Après tout, Castle passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle, et Nikki était clairement sa version papier, alors... Elle frissonna en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Jordan Shaw : « Nikki est en quelques sortes un mélange entre vous et Castle ». Elle trouvait cette idée terriblement sensuelle.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait vu son prénom écrit une deuxième puis une troisième fois, sa curiosité avait été aiguisée et elle s'était mise à faire une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée possible : lire le manuscrit en se désintéressant presque de l'histoire, obnubilée par la recherche de son prénom.

La conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée provoquait en elle un bien-être qu'elle ne savait expliquer : _Kate _n'était utilisé que dans les passages où Nikki apparaissait sous son meilleur jour. Jameson était nécessairement présent, et trois fois sur quatre, il y avait aussi une preuve subtile de l'amour que le journaliste éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

Ce qui la troublait davantage, c'était que chacun de ces passages lui rappelaient la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Josh ; ils mettaient en exergue une complicité plus qu'évidente entre la détective et le journaliste.

Elle fronça les sourcils : est-ce que le mot "complicité" était le terme le plus juste ? Si elle était tout à fait franche, elle aurait choisi le terme "attirance". Elle rougit légèrement lorsque le mot "amour" lui traversa l'esprit.

Un peu perdue, elle posa son verre de vin, saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle savait que ça pouvait lui coûter cher, mais elle avait besoin d'un regard extérieur sur le sujet. 

oOoOoOo

« Tu te fiches de moi ?

Lanie reposa le manuscrit. Kate la regardait, l'air timide.

- Le roman en est à peine à la moitié qu'il te fait une déclaration d'amour !

- Oui enfin... C'est Jameson qui s'adresse à Nikki.

Lanie l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

- Erreur ! Ce qui est écrit là, c'est Kate, pas Nikki !

Kate eut un petit sourire et dit doucement :

- Tu crois qu'il l'a fait exprès ?

- Connaissant Richard Castle, tout est possible...

- Il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de son manuscrit ce matin.

L'attention de Lanie fut aiguisée. Elle se redressa.

- Alors ?

- Je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais pas lu...

- Kate ! s'écria-t-elle faussement choquée, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Et que voulais-tu que je lui réponde ? Que je l'avais lu ? Il aurait nécessairement fait allusion à... ça.

Lanie pointa son amie du doigt.

- Toi, jeune fille, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut. Un homme intelligent, drôle, séduisant et - et ça ne gâche rien - riche, t'es entièrement dévoué, et tu trouves le moyen de jouer la difficile...

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Un silence s'installa quelques instants, puis elle reprit d'une voix douce.

- Tu sais, il me le montre tous les jours...

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il tient à moi... Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il ne m'apporte un café, sans qu'il ne m'envoie un texto...

- … sans qu'il n'écrive ton prénom dans son roman !

Les deux femmes partirent à rire, et la conversation continua jusque tard dans la nuit.

oOoOoOo 

Castle leva la main, prêt à frapper à la porte, puis il se ravisa. Il avait besoin de se remémorer son plan : entrer sous une fausse excuse, localiser le manuscrit et l'échanger. Il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua. Il attendit un instant, mais rien ne se produisit. Il frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien.

- Castle ?

La voix le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et salua Kate, visiblement étonnée de le voir devant sa porte un dimanche matin. Elle sortit ses clés et les mit dans la serrure, tout en regardant l'écrivain d'un air inquiet.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Il sourit et montra la bouteille de vin qu'il avait dans la main.

- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait trinquer à la sortie de mon nouveau roman.

Regard dubitatif de la partie adverse.

- Trinquer ? A dix heures du matin ? Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je croirais que vous voulez me saouler, Castle !

Il grimaça et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il le vit, posé en évidence sur le canapé : son manuscrit était ouvert et qui plus est, des repères avaient été collés à certains endroits. Kate ne put que remarquer que toute l'attention de Castle était focalisée dessus. Une courte vague de panique l'envahit, mais elle se reprit très rapidement.

- Je l'ai lu, dit-elle d'un ton détaché. C'est de loin le meilleur. Enfin... à mes yeux.

- Je... vous... quelque chose..., balbutia Castle.

Il déglutit.

- Vous avez remarqué quelque chose de particulier ?

Une interrogation feinte se peignit sur le visage de la détective. Castle précisa :

- Je vois que vous avez collé des repères.

- Oh... ça...

Elle prit le manuscrit et le lui tendit. Puis elle dit, d'un air malicieux :

- Il semblerait que votre _ghostwriter_ n'a pas bien compris le prénom de l'héroïne. J'ai marqué les pages où il s'est trompé.

Castle afficha un air faussement outré.

- On ne peut plus engager de personnel de bonne qualité aujourd'hui !

Elle lui sourit et but un verre de vin. Et voilà, c'était fait, la tension redescendait. Comme toujours, ils avaient réussi à éluder toute conversation trop personnelle alors qu'une perche leur était tendue. Elle réalisa que le soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire face à ses sentiments était teinté d'une légère déception. Peut-être aurait-elle dû poser clairement les choses ?

Peut-être était-il toujours temps de le faire ?

Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsque son téléphone sonna : un corps avait été retrouvé ; comme dans le cas de Kyle Beckmann, quarante coups de couteau avaient été dénombrés sur la victime.

oOoOoOo 

Ils furent accueillis sur la scène du crime par Ryan et Esposito qui les fixaient d'un air espiègle. Kate maudit mentalement Lanie ; elle avait dû vendre la mèche à Esposito, et si le Latino était au courant, l'Irlandais l'était nécessairement.

- Regarde ça, lança Esposito. Ils arrivent ensemble, un dimanche matin. Dans la même voiture...

- Ça va, les gars, répondit Kate d'un ton peu amène.

- Alors, Castle, c'est vous qui étiez chez elle ou..., poursuivit Esposito.

- Je lui ai juste apporté du vin... essaya de se défendre l'écrivain.

Ryan regarda son coéquipier.

- Tu ne m'apportes jamais de vin le dimanche matin.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Castle.

- C'est un vin spécial, qui s'accorde avec les pancakes, ou...

Castle ouvrit la bouche mais Beckett prit la parole.

- Messieurs, loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre cette charmante conversation, mais je vous rappelle que nous sommes sur une scène de crime, pas au salon de thé. Ryan ?

oOoOoOo 

La journée n'avait pas été fructueuse ; les différents entretiens qu'ils avaient menés n'avaient débouché sur rien. Il était presque minuit ; trop fatigués pour arriver à quoi que ce soit, ils décidèrent d'en rester là et de rentrer chez eux.

Beckett rejoignit Castle devant l'ascenseur ; les portes s'ouvrirent et il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Sans se concerter, ils s'adossèrent tous deux contre la paroi de la cabine.

- Je déteste ces journées, murmura Kate.

Castle tourna la tête vers elle ; elle poursuivit.

- Je déteste avoir l'impression de ne rien faire pour la victime.

- Vous ne faites pas rien. Je vous promets que demain nous trouverons des éléments qui nous permettront d'arrêter l'assassin.

Elle eut un faible sourire.

- Merci.

Il lui sourit à son tour, puis prit un air malicieux.

- En tous cas, il faut que nous bouclions l'enquête avant deux jours.

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Il poursuivit.

- La soirée de lancement du nouveau tome de Nikki Heat a lieu mardi !

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Et je suppose que je dois vous accompagner ?

Il lui fit face.

- Beckett, si la version originale n'est pas à la soirée, ça risque de faire des vagues !

Kate eut un léger sourire et sortit de l'ascenseur, laissant Castle sans réponse. Il se retourna et cria :

- Il me faudra une réponse !

Elle fit un léger signe de la main et s'éloigna en direction de sa voiture, un large sourire sur le visage. Elle savait déjà quelle serait sa réponse, mais elle aimait le faire mariner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Waouh, quels commentaires ! Merci !**

**Voici la dernière partie de la fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant...**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Castle arriva au poste le lendemain matin, il trouva Esposito en train de compléter la ligne de temps du tableau. Ryan était assis à son bureau.

- Jane Thomson, 15 juin vers 15h30 ? Elle a été tuée avant Kyle Beckmann ?

Esposito se tourna vers l'écrivain.

- Oui. Et Lanie est formelle : pas de trace de poison dans l'organisme de la victime. Elle est bien morte poignardée.

Castle haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi poignarder la première victime et empoisonner la deuxième avant de la poignarder ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

- Peut-être que l'assassin a été dérangé lors du premier meurtre ? hasarda Ryan.

Kate arriva à ce moment, prit la tasse de café de la main de Castle et lut ce qu'Esposito avait ajouté.

- Jane Thomson, 15 juin vers 15h30 ? Elle a été tuée avant Kyle Beckmann ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Javier.

- Au risque de me répéter : oui. Et Lanie n'a trouvé aucune trace de poison dans l'organisme de Jane Thomson.

- Pourquoi poignarder la première victime et empoisonner la deuxième avant de la poignarder ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

Esposito regarda Ryan.

- Ok. Là ça devient carrément bizarre.

- Flippant, acquiesça Ryan avec un léger sourire.

Castle affichait un air ravi alors que Kate regardait les trois hommes tour à tour, les yeux ronds. Aucun des trois ne prit cependant la peine de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait.

Un agent en uniforme entra et les informa que Miranda Beckmann et James Thomson venaient d'arriver.

- Bien, dit Beckett. Ryan, Esposito, vous vous occupez du veuf, Castle et moi interrogeons la veuve.

oOoOoOo

Ces deux derniers jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle, mais ils avaient trouvé le coupable. Ou plutôt, les coupables.

Kyle Beckmann avait été empoisonné par sa femme, désireuse de toucher une assurance-vie qui lui rapporterait plus qu'un divorce. Le curare devait le faire mourir par étouffement ; il avait un certain nombre de dettes auprès de personnes peu fréquentables, et elle avait espéré que la police enquêterait de ce côté-là et laisserait la pauvre veuve éplorée en-dehors de cette affaire.

Mais c'était sans compter sur un coup du destin qui avait choisi de placer un autre assassin sur sa route.

James Thomson, coursier de son état, avait trouvé Kyle agonisant en salle de réunion alors qu'il lui apportait un colis.

Plutôt que d'être choqué par la mort imminente du patron de l'entreprise, il y avait vu une véritable opportunité d'essayer de sauver sa peau : lui-même avait tué sa femme deux jours auparavant, et il savait que ça n'était qu'une question de jours, voire d'heures, avant qu'on ne la retrouve. Il savait qu'il serait le principal coupable : les voisins les avaient entendu se disputer ces derniers mois, et il avait proféré des menaces de mort à de nombreuses reprises.

Voyant l'agonie de Kyle comme un salut inespéré, James lui avait méticuleusement asséné autant de coups de couteau qu'à sa première victime. Quarante, donc.

Les fils n'avaient pas été évidents à démêler pour les enquêteurs.

Mais après quelques heures passées devant le tableau blanc, ils avaient trouvé en la personne de James Thomson le lien qui unissait les deux victimes. James était rapidement passé aux aveux. Il avait tout expliqué par le menu.

Tout, sauf le poison.

La présence de curare restait inexplicable. Ryan et Esposito avaient bien fouillé du côté des créanciers de Kyle, mais ils avaient découvert que leurs méthodes d'intimidation étaient moins subtiles et surtout moins définitives qu'un empoisonnement. Pour tout dire, ils semblaient plutôt être versés dans les ablations en tous genres. Après tout, pourquoi tuer quand il reste encore des dettes à rembourser ?

Il avait fallu reprendre la liste de ceux à qui le crime profitait. C'est alors qu'ils avaient découvert la modification – toute récente - faite sur la police d'assurance-vie de Kyle.

Madame Beckmann, la jolie veuve si dévastée par la mort tragique de son époux se retrouvait en possession d'une coquette somme d'argent en cas de décès de Kyle.

Ils l'avaient arrêtée, elle avait tout nié en bloc, poursuivant son rôle d'épouse fidèle et choquée que de telles accusations puissent être formulées.

Alors Beckett l'avait eue au bluff. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle était de son côté, qu'elle comprenait les raisons qui avaient pu la pousser à bout. Petit à petit, la méfiance de Miranda s'était étiolée, et elle avait fini par avouer à mi-mots que son mariage n'était plus si idyllique qu'au début. Mais le véritable aveu arriva lorsqu'elle jura sur tous les dieux ne pas savoir comment se procurer du curare, preuve qu'elle ne pouvait pas être l'assassin.

Sauf que jamais aucun enquêteur n'avait mentionné que le poison utilisé pour tuer son mari était le curare.

L'enquête était bouclée.

Quand ils étaient sortis de la salle d'interrogatoire après cet aveu final, Castle fronçait les sourcils.

- Souriez Castle, avait dit Beckett, ce sont les gentils qui ont gagné.

L'écrivain conservait cependant un air soucieux.

- Vous allez bien ?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Kate.

- C'est juste que... cette femme me rappelle _tellement_ mes ex-femmes !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

- Je ne l'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'ici mais... j'aurais pu mourir de la même façon que Kyle Beckmann !

Il adopta un ton tragique.

- Elles en veulent toutes à mon argent !

Kate roula de nouveau les yeux. Le visage de l'écrivain passa d'un extrême à l'autre ; il affichait désormais un air malicieux.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu pour ce soir... Je passe vous prendre à 20h ?

Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre. _Touchée_, pensa Castle.

- Ok, soupira Kate.

_Coulée._

oOoOoOo

Kate laissa échapper un profond soupir ; le dixième de la soirée.

L'avantage d'être la muse d'un auteur célèbre, songea-t-elle, c'est que vous êtes invitée à un certain nombre de soirées dont vous n'auriez jamais entendu parler en temps normal.

L'inconvénient d'être la muse de ce même auteur, c'est que vous vous retrouvez vite seule, ledit écrivain étant accaparé par un troupeau de femelles en chaleur. C'est ainsi que vous vous retrouvez à discuter de romans à l'eau de rose avec Mary Huber, soixante-trois ans, fan inconditionnelle de Castle... et de la collection Harlequin.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils étaient sortis de la voiture et avaient remonté le tapis rouge en se tenant par le bras. Elle avait vu des dizaines de flashs crépiter sur leur passage et s'était fait la réflexion qu'elle serait sûrement en page six le lendemain. Peu importait ; elle était bien et se sentait même privilégiée d'être au bras du héros de la soirée.

Kate glissa furtivement un œil vers son partenaire et la fan en elle le trouva craquant. Il avait cet air charmeur qu'il n'adoptait qu'en public et qui le rendait irrésistiblement attirant. Elle fut troublée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il manquait cependant à l'écrivain cette étincelle si particulière qu'il avait lorsqu'il la regardait.

Un léger larsen, indiquant que quelqu'un avait allumé le micro, la fit sursauter. Puis la salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. C'est alors que son portable vibra.

_Vous ai-je dit que vous étiez magnifique ?_

Kate leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Castle. L'étincelle était là. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, le gratifia d'un sourire et secoua légèrement la tête, faisant mine de le réprimander. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la scène et eut l'air de se concentrer sur le discours de Gina.

_Je ne savais pas que les discours creux vous passionnaient._

Cette fois-ci, elle le fixa et leva les yeux au ciel. L'air penaud qu'il adopta la fit fondre.

_Je m'ennuie. Et si on fuyait ?_

Elle fut troublée et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle relut le texto. Fuir avec Richard Castle. L'idée la faisait frissonner. Alors elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu, juste pour voir.

_Ok, fuyons._

La réaction de l'écrivain fut immédiate. Il redressa la tête, et elle lut sur ses lèvres un "Katherine Beckett" mi-choqué mi-admiratif. Elle sourit malicieusement ; ça fonctionnait à tous les coups.

A ceci près que cette fois-ci, il ne se contenta pas d'une réaction muette : il commençait à avancer vers elle à travers la foule qui se pressait autour de la scène. Le regard de l'écrivain était posé sur elle et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir le détourner de son but. Il avait l'air si déterminé !

Kate sentit une vague de panique la parcourir. Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement en le regardant, mais il venait irrémédiablement vers elle. Il lui présenta sa main, qu'elle prit sans réfléchir, et elle le suivit. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle ; elle ne voyait que Castle qui la tenait par la main et qui la guidait hors de la salle.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir ; il ne lâchait pas sa main. Kate le suivait aveuglément. A l'angle d'un couloir, il s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant deux personnes qui arrivaient en contre sens, tourna la poignée de la première porte qu'il trouva et entraîna la détective à sa suite. Ils entendirent une femme parler.

- Je te répète que Hans les a vus quitter la salle il y a trente secondes ! On va forcément les croiser !

Les pas s'éloignèrent mais Kate n'y fit pas attention. Elle était focalisée sur l'étroitesse de la pièce – le plus petit placard à balais qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de voir – et surtout, sur la proximité de Castle. Il l'avait quittée du regard le temps de tourner la tête pour mieux entendre ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Kate et réalisa que leurs visages étaient vraiment très proches ; trop proches.

Elle sourit timidement et chuchota.

- Vous enlevez souvent des demoiselles en détresse ?

Elle vit de nouveau cet air si déterminé sur son visage et eut l'impression d'être la seule chose qui existait dans l'univers de l'écrivain.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

L'atmosphère était très tendue. Kate était partagée entre l'envie de fuir et celle de rester dans ce placard pour toujours. Mais elle choisit une troisième voie.

- Pourquoi avoir écrit mon prénom dans votre roman ?

Les sourcils de Castle se haussèrent légèrement.

- Il faut croire que le personnage de Nikki s'inspire de plus en plus de vous.

Elle sentit son souffle sur sa peau et en frissona. Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha imperceptiblement. Castle en profita pour reprendre sa main. Kate redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Kate..., murmura Castle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase. Elle venait de capturer doucement ses lèvres. Il répondit tendrement à son baiser et frémit lorsqu'il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il posait les siennes sur ses hanches.

Ils intensifièrent leur baiser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ils se séparèrent à regrets et Kate posa le front sur l'épaule de Castle ; elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant. Il la serra contre lui et soupira longuement. Elle releva la tête. Tout son visage était illuminé et ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Elle fut de nouveau étonnée de surprendre dans les yeux de l'écrivain une lueur d'admiration.

Castle reprit la main de Kate et ouvrit la porte du placard. Il vérifia que le couloir était vide, puis ils sortirent et rejoignirent le parking en courant. 

oOoOoOo 

Kate se réveilla doucement. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais ses sens étaient déjà en éveil.

Elle apprécia d'abord la douceur des draps sur son corps, puis elle sentit ce parfum qu'elle appréciait tant ; elle prit une profonde inspiration, le nez contre son oreiller. Enfin, elle le sentit bouger à côté d'elle ; c'était le signal qu'elle attendait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Il la regardait de nouveau avec cet air presque grave. Elle eut un sourire, roula sur le côté et vint se blottir contre lui.

- Arrêteras-tu un jour de me regarder comme ça ?

- Jamais.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Castle jouait avec une mèche des cheveux de Kate. Celle-ci soupira.

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Richard Edgar Castle... je vais devenir l'ennemie de milliers de fans !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Non. Tu as passé la nuit avec Richard Alexander Rodgers. Et crois-moi, ça fait une différence.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant une explication.

- Rick Castle est un coureur ; Richard Rodgers est celui qui tombe amoureux... éperdument.

Elle caressa le visage de l'écrivain.

- Alexander... murmura-t-elle. Penny Marchand avait raison. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu y tiens une place importante.

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Vraiment, détective ? Vous croyez en la voyance ?

Kate roula les yeux et s'éloigna de l'écrivain. Elle tenta de sortir du lit, mais il saisit doucement son bras et la ramena vers lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Quand ils se séparèrent, il lui dit simplement :

-Je t'aime.

Troublée, elle répondit par un nouveau baiser.

oOoOoOo

Quand Lanie arriva au poste ce matin-là, elle fit un détour pour aller voir Javier. Il n'était pas à son bureau, mais elle aperçut Castle et Kate dans la salle de repos.

Elle soupira et secoua doucement la tête en les voyant discuter les yeux dans les yeux. Quand ces deux-là se rendraient-ils enfin compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Elle s'approcha mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la proximité physique de ses amis ; leurs doigts se touchaient et elle vit l'écrivain replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Kate.

Elle sourit largement alors qu'ils quittaient la salle pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsque les portes métalliques se fermèrent : elle aurait juré avoir vu le visage de Castle fondre sur celui de Kate.


End file.
